


After School with Mr. Dixon

by coveryourheads (rsk110)



Series: with Mr. Dixon [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn wonders about his relationship with Mr. Dixon.<br/>Sequel to "Detention with Mr. Dixon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School with Mr. Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Detention with Mr. Dixon"
> 
> Thank you for reading and the comments and stuff! Really made me happy because it's the first fic I posted here. :)  
> So this is the sequel. It's kind of PWP - as in I wrote a fic to write semi-porn. xD  
> Rated **Explicit** for language and sexual content.  
>  Daryl Dixon and other characters do not belong to me. Only the story. :)

It's apparent to everyone Glenn is glowing from head to toe. Andrea and Amy sweet-talk him and exercise their rights as friends to jokingly (hopefully) threaten to hurt him for the details of his 'relationship' with Mr. Dixon. They want to know how far along they've gotten on the bases, as corny as that sounds. Glenn doesn't tell them, because they haven't gotten anywhere. Not even off first base. Not even a foot. 

 

No one has figured out he's got something going on with Mr. Dixon. But he does get strangely uncomfortable when Shane (who surprisingly hasn't been fired after the 'flash' dance) gives him a long hard stare every time he passes him. There is only about a week left until graduation. He's hoping that his no longer being a student will take them to the next level of their 'relationship'. Even though he can't tell if they are in a relationship or not. 

 

He skips to the last class of the day. All the windows are open because it's so hot. He blushes when he finds Mr. Dixon leaning back in his chair, his feet up on the desk. There's not a hint of a smile or acknowledgement. Glenn thinks Daryl should be an actor; he's so good at acting like nothing has happened. Or maybe he's old enough to be able to hide his feelings (if they're really there) unlike him, sweating into his polo whenever Daryl's around. Hell, whenever he even thinks about him. 

 

Glenn sits quietly with his chin on his hand. It's a lazy kind of day where he just wants to kick back and not pay attention. Although, after school, he has plans to go summer job hunting. He doesn't want to waste the few months between graduation and college, even though his parents have told him he can relax. He stays for a few minutes to tell Mr. Dixon that he's going to look for a job. He has to because he still hasn't gotten around to asking for his phone number. Or else he'd be texting him all the time. He only gets is a short nod in response. Glenn waves and is about to head out. 

 

"Glenn," Daryl's voice is low and husky. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"It's your life. You don't have to tell me every little thing." 

 

Glenn bites down on his lip. "Yeah, but I want to. Every little tiny thing. See you later." 

 

It makes him doubt about all the things that has happened between he and Mr. Dixon. Maybe it had been a dream or something. He sits in his overheated car for about half an hour before shifting the gears. He drives around every local store looking at help wanted signs on their windows. He doesn't stop at any of them. 

 

\--- 

 

Glenn has this dream where Daryl has him bent over the big teacher's desk after school. It's so vivid; he can even smell Daryl in his dream. He knows it's a dream because he calls him sweetheart and honey as he's ramming his _huge_... Glenn wakes up drenching in cold sweat and the most painful boner ever. He clutches his teddy bear, hoping the dream doesn’t come back. He's sort of hoping it continues where it's been cut off. His eyes are still open when the alarm clock screams at him. 

 

\--- 

 

His friends are worried for him because he has bags down to his chin under his eyes. Andrea thinks it's because he's not slept, Mr. Dixon being the cause. Amy chokes on her juice. Glenn doesn’t refute because he's tired and she isn't entirely wrong. Just her insinuation is.

 

In history, Mr. Dixon hands out printed study guide sheets for the final. Glenn skims through and finds fourteen typos. He can just see Mr. Dixon sitting at his computer, typing with just his index fingers, while trying to figure out how to use the new Word. Or maybe Mr. Dixon just hadn't bothered to spell check. He looks tired, too. Maybe he's been searching for another set of concert tickets. 

 

Mr. Dixon growls at him when he tells him bye. Glenn drives around town searching for jobs but he doesn't stop at any of them. He goes to the huge pet store near the mall. He buys a bag of those organic dog treats and vegan cat food. The motorcycle is not parked in front of the house. He leaves them at the door. 

 

\--- 

 

Mr. Dixon glares at him, chewing his lip. They're going over whatever questions they might have for the final. Maggie is asking a lot of questions. Glenn can't take his eyes off of those lips when he's giving short answers. He had that dream again, only he hadn't been awoken. It feels like it's still _in there_ but what the hell would he know? He's never done it _there_ before. He'd gone down on a guy before and a few exchanged hand jobs. He's wondering if Daryl will think he's slutty. 

 

Glenn watches Mr. Dixon yawning into his hand and getting snappier with the students. It's kind of amusing, the way his teacher intimidates all of them without meaning to, just because he's sleepy. Glenn imagines Mr. Dixon trying to make up exams for the classes at night. He hopes Daryl fed his pets with the food he'd bought for them. Maggie raises her hand again but the bell rings. He slowly gathers his books and watches Maggie go up to Mr. Dixon with her notebook and pen, asking the rest of her questions. Glenn gives Mr. Dixon a tiny smile before exiting the room. 

 

He has to give Amy a ride home because Andrea has gone to meet her boyfriend. They're 'studying' together, as Amy politely tells him with air quotes. And he never just gives Amy a ride home. He's dragged into the house, given snacks and juice, watching some teenager reality shows and has to listen to her gossips for a few hours. He finally gets a chance to leave, saying he has to study for finals tomorrow. She thinks she should, too. 

 

As soon as Glenn gets home, he takes a long hot shower. He wants to go over to Daryl's house but he decides to not, and opens up his books. He falls asleep with his face on his history book. He wakes up in the morning with a sore neck and drool all over his face. It's already late so he hauls ass to the school. When he gets there, the school is empty. Maybe he's totally late or maybe he's really early. He dashes towards Mr. Dixon's classroom. There he sees something he can't believe. In the middle of the hall, Daryl has his crossbow aimed at students who are walking, growling, eyes empty. Daryl looks totally badass in his vest, a sleeveless shirt, and his shots are perfect. All the kids have turned into zombies like in Glenn's videogames. Daryl turns to him, crossbow loaded and aimed at his head. Some of the kids have noticed him and walks really fast towards him, teeth showing, grabbing, like they want to eat him up. Glenn knocks one of the kids down with a bat in his hand he's pretty sure he hasn't been carrying when he got to school. Daryl smirks, "C'mon, baby. It's gotta be the brain." Before he can respond, he gets an arrow in his head. Glenn wakes up in his room, sweaty, throat aching for the want to scream. It's only 2 in the morning. He crashes on top of his bed. He can't go back to sleep. 

 

\--- 

 

Although all the kids look like zombies, they aren't attacking him or anyone else so Glenn thinks it's pretty safe. It's the finals, and most of them probably pulled all-nighters. Glenn yawns deceptively but breezes through the exams. Even at lunch, all everyone talks about are the exams. Except maybe Andrea who smiles dreamily into her juice. 

 

Glenn wishes he were as in love as Andrea. That seems like the normal way to be if one were in a 'relationship'. But he's sulking and sleepless. He wonders if that vivid dream he's had last night is some kind of omen. 

 

The next classes and the exams are way too easy for Glenn. He knows he looks nervous, but it's only because he's scared to see and to not see Mr. Dixon at the same time. He enters his last class of the day a second before the bell rings. He takes the front row seat right in front of Mr. Dixon's desk because it's the only empty one. Mr. Dixon looks a little pissed off, maybe because Glenn's late, or maybe because he hates exams even more than the students do. 

 

The test pages are handed out. They are given forty-five minutes to complete it. Mr. Dixon sits in his chair. He stares at Glenn and Glenn shifts uncomfortably in the chair. There are echoes of groans all over the classroom. One kid begins to cry. Glenn finally looks down at the test. The paper sheet is blank except the top. There is a line to write his name. And there is a single question on the page. It appalls him. 

 

 _Summarize in a paragraph what you have learned all year._

 

He looks up at Mr. Dixon. Mr. Dixon has a smirk, the same one from his dream, before he shot him in the head. Glenn picks up his pencil. This is the simplest and the hardest test he's ever taken. He chews the end of the pencil for a little bit. Some of the kids are whimpering, some are ripping out their hair. To Glenn, they all sound like the kids turned into zombies from his dream. Premonitions. He wonders if Daryl has his crossbow. 

 

He writes down his name first. It takes him five minutes to write out the paragraph. He sits there until Mr. Dixon spits out that the forty-five minutes are over. They hand up their test papers. Glenn puts his at the very bottom of the stack. The kid who's been crying is curled up under the desk, bawling freely. The bell rings and everyone rushes out. Glenn gives Mr. Dixon a toothy smile. 

 

"See ya, Mr. Dixon." 

 

Everything feels refreshed and new. 

 

\--- 

 

Glenn whips off the graduation garment as soon as the ceremony is over. His parents are making a big deal, taking pictures and putting bouquets of flowers in his arms. He gets to hug all of his friends and more flashes bursting in front of his eyes. He searches for Mr. Dixon but he hasn't shown up, much to his disappointment. 

 

At home, there is a mail from school. It's his report card. His parents would be angry but the one bad grade won't take away his scholarship to Michigan. So they're actually not caring much about it. Glenn though, he's angry. He wrinkles it up. He gets in his car. 

 

He doesn't even knock and storms into the house. Daryl is in the kitchen. He looks up at him over his mug. Glenn holds up his report card in front of Daryl's face. 

 

"D?? I get a _D_ in your class?" 

 

Daryl shrugs, pointing with his chin to the refrigerator. There is piece of paper magnet-attached to the door. Glenn knows it's his final. There is a big red 'D' on it. Daryl doesn't even read it. He recites it like he's memorized it. 

 

"This year in US History I learned one thing valuable. Sure there were a lot of facts I read in the text book and there were some pretty interesting discussions. But they don't matter as much as learning what D means. I learned D stood for Daryl. That is the most valuable thing I learned this year and I'll love that D for the rest of my life." 

 

Glenn stands still as Daryl moves in on him. He's cornered and frozen. 

 

"It wasn't a joke," Glenn croaks. 

 

"I know," Daryl smirks evilly. 

 

Glenn gulps. 

 

"So response to that, you get a D from my class for the rest of your life." 

 

Glenn breaks out in a laughing fit before that's all swallowed by Daryl's mouth. 

 

\--- 

 

He doesn't know where to put his hands, so he rests them over the broad shoulders. He likes the feel of smooth skin under his palms. He loves even more the stubble scratching his face as their mouths and tongues explore each other. He can't get enough, moaning into the kiss for more. He gasps when Daryl's hand squeezes him through his jeans. It's suddenly too much fabric between them, and he wants to get rid of clothing, but he can't speak it when his tongue is wrestling Daryl's. 

 

Daryl doesn't rush but he also isn't gentle with him. Glenn actually likes not being treated like a kid or a girl. It isn't rough but he likes being pushed into the mattress and the headboard when Daryl climbs on top of him. And he takes some initiatives, like popping the buttons of the shirt, even though his fingers are trembling. Daryl grinds his hips into his thigh. When his shirt is shoved up, Glenn can actually believe they're going to do this. It's like Daryl's mouth can't get enough of him but he goes away. Not for long though, just to throw his shirt on the floor, and just as quickly his throat is nipped and bit. Daryl's mouth finds the spot between his jaw and ear, making him twist his lower body so. He shivers at Daryl's chuckling and he does it again and again until he yelps for him to stop. Daryl doesn't. He is scratching at his exposed sides with both his hands, making Glenn laugh and shriek and twist and kick. 

 

Daryl finally stops, settling his whole weight over Glenn when his fits end. Glenn sees through tears Daryl's face; his too blue eyes looking down at him, his mouth a mystery. Glenn knows the question even without being asked it. 

 

"I want to do this." 

 

Daryl nods twice. The kiss is searing and deep. Two pairs of hands slithering over skin, feeling, touching everywhere and all over. Glenn lifts his hips for Daryl as his jeans and underwear are removed off his body. There is a kind of gasp between the both of them when a hand touches him, grasping tightly. A thing he'd never expected from Daryl, Mr. Dixon, is the longest satisfied throaty moan when he wraps his fingers around the man's exposed sex. 

 

Glenn explores the older man, enjoying how he gets harder and bigger in his hand. Daryl mouths his flesh in response, the skin of his neck, his chest, leaving wet trails all over. Glenn watches the older man carefully, wondering if this is really happening. He tests the theory, spreading his legs a little wider. Daryl halts, looking at his face. Glenn chews his lip, bending his leg wider. Daryl kisses his shoulder once before digging into the drawer of the little bedside table. Glenn turns red at the items Daryl pulls out. There are no sweet words of comfort or coaxing. This is something he wants to badly. He just tries to relax though it isn't easy. 

 

He watches as moistened fingers disappear between his legs. There is short pause. He is hit with the blue eyes. He takes a deep breath. He is being stretched open for the first time. He can't say it hurts but it is uncomfortable. He hisses as another finger joins the first. Through his whimpers, he manages to say the older man's name. 

 

"Daryl..." 

 

There is a wonderful sort of humming. "What?" 

 

Glenn takes Daryl's face in his hands. He tastes those lips. "Just... Go slow?" 

 

Daryl nods. Glenn doesn't know if he's ready or anything but the fingers leave his body. There are small sounds of foil and rubber and Glenn has to swallow once. He's nervous not because this is his first time, but for not knowing if he'll enjoy this or not. There are clouds in his brains. Daryl is stuffing a soft pillow under his lower back. He's positioned kneeling between his spread legs. Glenn thinks maybe this is the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his short life. It'll probably be the sexiest thing he'll remember for the rest of his life, too. The size of it looks bigger from the angle, making him wince when the tip nudges against his opening. He is handing over this thing, all of himself, to this man he's only barely gotten to know. He can't help the yelp as it pushes in further, stretching him wider. 

 

Glenn takes the long kiss as an unspoken apology. It goes on forever, the push and pause, the numbness of his muscles, another push, another hissed breath, another heart-stopping moan. Just when he thinks it'll never end, he feels the wide jutting hipbones against his thighs. Daryl's breaths are hot against his ear. They are so fast and harsh. He can feel his heart under his palm. It feels just like his own. Then Daryl thrusts into him and he can't think straight. He doesn't. He just feels with all he has the heavy weight of his man and the way he's moving his hips, gliding in and out shallowly at first, filling him up deeper. Glenn chants his lover's name, a growl and a groan after each. Daryl pauses, thrusting deep into him once. 

 

"Keep your eyes on me," Daryl says into his ear. 

 

It makes him tremble. Daryl lifts him up off the mattress. He's still full as he is straddling the older man, legs spread out on either side of him. A rough hand kneads his ass and follows the stretch of smooth skin down his leg, over the knee, to his toes. Glenn tries, keeping his eyes open staring into the unfathomably blues in front of him. He positions his arms over the broad shoulders. He rotates his hips experimentally, eliciting a hoarse moan from Daryl. He's used to it now and it feels good, though he feels clumsy and awkward, too. He grinds his hips because the way Daryl's mouth is open just so is something he likes seeing. The thick arm is wrapped around his waist, not guiding him, just holding him close. 

 

And then something he wants to hear forever, "Glenn--" 

 

The strain in Daryl's voice lets him know he's doing this right. Glenn uses his whole body, impaling himself down on the thickness. The arm pulls him tighter, the other hand grasping his thigh so hard. He does it again, feeling the tip suddenly hit him. He has to stop, adjust, letting Daryl know that it's right there. And Daryl is thrusting up into him, to that exact spot. Glenn squeezes his eyes shut because it's incredible. It builds up, escalates, and he screams Daryl's name, releasing between their stomachs. Daryl takes his mouth again. Glenn can't get enough. His name is muffled between his lips when he is filled with heat. He holds Daryl tight, rocking slowly. 

 

\--- 

 

"Because my cat likes you." 

 

That is the stupid answer Glenn gets. Daryl apparently doesn't cuddle but he is draped on top of him. So it isn't technically cuddling, but he can still feel every part of Daryl's body aligned with his. Glenn's asked why he likes him. And he gets the most annoyingly vague and cute answer. And Daryl chuckling. 

 

"Then why am I in bed with you?" 

 

"Because I got jealous and I wanted to fuck you and lay on top of you like he did." 

 

Daryl sounds like he's joking but he isn't. He's too honest but that's one of the things he likes so much about him. 

 

"Why do you like me?" Daryl looks dead serious. But then again... "Besides looking dashing in sleeveless and leather and making my students hard in their jeans, drooling when I flex my arms like this." 

 

Daryl shows off. Glenn giggles but touches his tanned bulging arm nonetheless. 

 

"Because you shot me in the head." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you have that dream, too?" 

 

Glenn nods, supposing Daryl is talking about what he's thinking about. Daryl is describing how in his dream, everyone turned into zombies and he had to shoot them. He'd learned the hard way to shoot them in the brain. He says he'd been searching for him and he got to the school. He says he saw Glenn, all covered in gore and coming towards him. 

 

"I had no choice." 

 

"Well, in the unlikely situation where the world we know ends and the dead rise to roam and kill, and I get bit, I guess I would want you to be the one to kill me." 

 

Daryl doesn't cuddle after sex. But he makes him breathless with his arms anyways. 

 

\--- 

 

"So like, are we going out?" 

 

"What do you think?" 

 

Glenn gulps. "I want us to be." 

 

Daryl nudges his mouth at the junction of jaw and ear. "Okay. Just... You don't have to give me all the details of your life. I can see what you're up to without them." 

 

\--- 

 

Glenn discovers his phone has died over night. He charges it while Daryl is trying to make breakfast for them. There are messages from his friends. Most of them are about graduation parties which Glenn will be dragged to. There is one from Andrea's phone which looks suspiciously like Amy. Glenn shakes his head. Daryl looks up at him with an amused expression. Glenn types a quick reply with a big smirk across his face. _None of the above._

 

A plate of mushy eggs and fried mysterious meat land in front of him. 

 

"What is this?" Glenn questions, picking the meat strip up with his fingers because it isn't quite bacon. 

 

"It's squirrel. I hunted it in the backyard while you were in the shower." 

 

Glenn hopes Daryl is joking. But the crossbow is on the kitchen counter, not on the coffee table. The cat shows up, running its soft black fur against Glenn's foot. The dog is eating the organic food he'd dropped off in front of Daryl's house the other day. Daryl looks as if he's about to burst from holding his laughter in. Glenn pops the meat into his mouth. He shrugs. All meat tastes like chicken anyways. 

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses at what Andrea/Amy's question might have been? :D
> 
> [Happy Holidays and New Years everyone! :D ]
> 
> (and thanks for picking up the blink-and-miss rick/shane in 'Detention'!!)


End file.
